


Watching Everything Fall

by Iceechild



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceechild/pseuds/Iceechild
Relationships: Credence Barebone/OC, Gellert Grindlewald/OC, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. What Do I Do Now

“That cynical, hypocritical, backstabbing………ARGH!!!!!” Alex shouts as she slams the front door shut, after apparating away from her editor’s apartment. “Why, why do I bother!?!?!?” She grumbles to herself as she trudges up the stairs and to her room. Quickly she throws on her black swim trunks and racerback bikini top, with one of her twins old T’s that she had stolen over the top. Alex grabs her phone, wand, towel and thigh holster, as she heads out to the pool. Slipping outback Alex puts down her stuff and puts on some sports sunscreen and sits down to write for a little while. After waiting for 10 or so minutes, Alex tightens the holster onto her leg before sliding her wand into it. Standing up slowly, she closes her eyes and walks to the pool before flipping in. She swims a few laps before hearing a car pull up to the manor, accompanied by the familiar shouts of Cre and Newt. Alex spins underwater and pulls herself to the edge, before pushing herself up and out of the pool. With a flick of her wrist, she’s dried her body but leaves her hair damp, tossing it into a quick ponytail. She’s throwing the stolen shirt on as the boys' walkout.

“Alex!” Credence shouts and throws himself into her for a hug. Newt stands back and chuckles at the scene. Grinning Alex rolls her eyes and pulls back to offer Newt a hug as well. After they all are done greeting one another the boys head inside but Alex stays outside to write a little more. But soon she joins them inside and sets about making herself a drink.

“Want some lemonade boys?” She asks as she flits through the kitchen, grabbing all she needs. She laughs when she looks up and they both are making faces at her.

“NO…Thank you!” They say in almost perfect unison and Newt adds as an afterthought. “Your lemonade is rather acrid, Alex.” They all share a look when a familiar ‘ _CRACK!!_ ’ comes from the entryway. The boys go racing to welcome their husband/ adoptive father home. Alex rolls her eyes fondly at them and follows to say hi to the patriarch of the family and her twin brother. Alex rounds the corner to see Percy with an arm full of Cre and Newt standing by with a soft smile on his face.

“Hey Alex,” Percy says with a smile upon seeing his twin and arches an eyebrow up in question upon seeing the stolen article of clothing. “Really Alex, my shirt?” Alex simply grins and shrugs before stepping over and kisses his cheek. She turns tail and jogs back into the kitchen and rinses her glass out. Alex’s grin widens when she hears Percy whisper to Credence, “You see that? Don’t follow your aunt’s example and steal my clothes.” Alex walks back outside and tosses the shirt off before jogging and summer salting into the pool. Percy shakes his head as he watches Alex do laps and heads upstairs to get Cre down for his nap.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Percy heads downstairs with a yawn, to check on Alex. After untangling himself from his soulmate/husband, who is like an octopus when he’s asleep. As he makes his way down the stairs someone rings the doorbell. Groaning he answers the door and is greeted by a………walking, talking bleached pineapple? “Who are you and what do you want?” He asks tiredly, arching an eyebrow at the bleached pineapple.

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald. I’m Alex’s editor. Is she home by any chance? She apparated away before we could finish working on a draft.” Gellert answers looking Percival in the eye. Percy nods in understanding and lets him into the mansion. He motions for Gellert to follow him and leads him through the house, out the back to the pool area. Where Gellert notices a tan form cutting through the water with the ease and precision of an athlete. Percy crouches down by the edge and taps on the water to get the person's attention. The slim figure flips smoothly under the surface, to swim to them. They quickly grab the ledge and push themselves up and out of the pool. Gellert is surprised to see Alex pop up out of the pool and stares in awe at her.

“Hey, Percy. Gellert, what are you doing here?” Alex asks as she towels of quickly, with a little magical help and smirks to herself at his facial expression.

“I…I……um you…a…,” he stutters, and Percy rolls his eyes as he walks away to go back to bed. Gellert closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. “We never finished going over your draft earlier.” He says evenly and looks at her shoulder trying to focus. Alex hums softly and nods in acknowledgment.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She says slinging her towel onto her pool chair and tosses on her brother’s old T. “I’m just a little claustrophobic, and your apartment is a bit crowded. I guess because I’m used to the space I have here. Been raised here an all.” She states offhandedly, looking at the woods beyond the pool and dips her toes into the pool.

“Alright, so Alex about your draft. Your characters have gotten flat, they aren’t dynamic any more……... Alex? Hey, you, all right?” Gellert asks watching her carefully and casts a wandless diagnostics charm to check her.

“Hmm……Oh, yes I’m fine just thinking. Anyway, you aren’t wrong my characters are flat in that draft. I can go over it and fix it in a little while.” Alex says softly and begins spinning her wand over the top of her hand.

“Alex, this isn’t about the book is it?” Gellert asks watching her carefully and taking note of the outcome of the charm.

“Hugh…... Ya, know. You’re the first to ask me about that. Percy and Newt are always too busy with work and Cre to notice if I’m feeling a little out of it.” Alex laughs and wraps an arm around her stomach; transfiguring the old T into a shawl.

“You know they don’t mean to,” Gellert says trying to comfort her while fighting the urge to hug her and hold her close. Alex nods and gives him a soft smile over her shoulder.

“I know,” she murmurs softly. “I just worry about them sometimes and that woman is still out there. She hurt Credence so badly.” Alex looks back over the pool, tears glimmering in her eyes as she casts a feather-light charm on herself. She begins walking across the top of the water, as her feet skim the surface she shifts into a slow dance. She closes her eyes as she spins, and leaps losing herself in the rhythm of music only she can hear.

Gellert watches her in awe as she sheds the melancholy like a jacket and the obvious euphoria of dancing takes over her features. A soft smile gracing her face, fluid movements without a single stutter. If he didn’t know better Gellert would have thought Alex to be a wonderous figment of his imagination or even a water fae. Alex lets her foot sink deeper into the water and begins to spin quickly, bringing her foot up as she spins. The water flies up, spinning around her like translucent ribbons. As she slows to a stop, so do the liquid ribbons and they fall around her still form in a spiral. Alex lets out a deep breath, opening her eyes to see Gellert watching her. His eyes held a softness she’d never seen before and they were directed right at her.

“Hugh, um I….” Alex stutters and blushes lightly before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opens them a moment later and gives him a wicked smirk. “Want to dance?” Alex asks mischievously, transfiguring her shawl into a sarong and ties it around her waist. Gellert shakes his head in exasperation as she begins to walk towards him.

“Ah, no.” Gellert laughs with a soft smile of his own. “I don’t dance Alex.” She arches a fine eyebrow up at him and laughs. With a quick flick of her wrists, he’s in black swim trunks and a gray swim shirt. “Alex! That’s not funny!” Gellert shouts in surprise. Alex laughs, casting a quick feather-light charm on him before grabbing his hand.

“Come on. Trust me?” She asks over her shoulder as she tugs him to the center of the pool. Alex turns to face him, putting one of his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

“Okay.” He whispers, causing Alex’s smile to widen a little and he follows her lead into a slow waltz. As they waltz around the pool neither notice the matching scars on their left legs or two, very smug, men watch from their second-floor window. Alex shifts her left foot and Gellert spins her out causing water to flare out dramatically between them. Alex laughs lightly as she spins back into his arms with her back to him. They sway for a while and then he spins her out again. Her skirt flares out looking like the spread wings of a bird in flight and water spins around her ankles. As Alex spins back to him, Gellert notices the edge of a scar on her leg. Alex slowly leads them to a stop and takes her hand off his shoulder. She steps back and mockingly bows to Gellert. Gellert laughs wholeheartedly and gives Alex a mocking bow right back.

“Thought you didn’t dance Gel?” Alex teases him as she skates across the surface of the water, looking like a figure skater. Gellert rolls his eyes fondly, and a soft grin spreads across his face, as Alex literally skates circles around him.

“I did say that didn’t I.” He laughs and begins to walk back to the side of the pool. Gellert gets lost in thought of how to go about asking her if she was his better half. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice how Alex has stopped dancing, stopped moving altogether. The silly lovestruck grin fades, as a feeling of rejection takes over and a stoic mask slips back into place. But Percy and Newt watch from their window as she droops like a dying flower, as Gellert gets farther and farther from her. Gellert transfigures his clothes back to normal and without turning around shouts a goodbye and apparates away.

Percy watches as his younger twins’ world collapses around her and she soundlessly crumples onto the surface of the water; as if she was a marionette whose strings had been cut. The water ripples around her giving the illusion of her as a fallen angel. Percy apparates down to her and apparates back to her room in a snap, before her charm could wear off. Newt walks in as she opens her eyes, which have glassed over from an unseen fever that takes over. Both men know that she’ll be back to her normal physical health in a few hours. Otherwise, there’s nothing they can do. They leave her be in peace and walk out to see Cre standing in the hallway.

“Is Auntie Alex okay?” He asks and tries to sneak in to see her. Percy sighs and shakes his head in the negative. Cre’s eyes widen and he nods. “what’s wrong with her?” He asks softly and hugs Newt when he notices his mums’ eyes misting over.

“Your aunt just danced with her soulmate and neither of them knew. So, when he left to go home it was like he rejected her.” Percival explains and hugs them both close. Cre nods slowly and then gets a crazy idea and pulls back.

“Can we change my birthday to a masquerade and invite her soulmate. You adults can show your marks.” Cre asks his parents, his plan already almost complete. Percy and Newt share a look before nodding, the three head to the library to finish planning the modified party.


	2. Hope Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages since my last post. 
> 
> Alex isn't happy about the change in plans but who can stay mad at little Credence.

“Percival Alexander Graves!!! When did Credence’s party change!?” Alex shouts as Newts hands her the costume Cre picked out for her. A long sheer black skirt and a mint off the shoulder top are shoved at her.  
“Credence decided to change it,” Percy shouts back from Credence’s room. Alex rolls her eyes and shuts the door to her room to change. She tosses the cloths on top of her bed and begins rifting through her stuff to create a masquerade outfit.  
Alex grabs a black choker, a pair of flats, and a black mask to go with the outfit. She ties her hair up into a halo-braid and then applies some silvery-smoky eyeshadow. Tying the black choker around her neck and slipping the black half-mask on. Alex applies the final addition some icy nude lipstick and puts away all her supplies. With a sigh, Alex slips her flats on and exits her room. She meets Credence at the top of the stairs, he grabs her hand and she trails down the stairs after him. Percy and Newt watch along with their gathered friends and the ‘needed’ social elites. The boys stare up at them with soft loving smiles and soon everyone begins clapping as they make their way to Cre’s parents.  
They both stop in front of the crowd and Newt and Percy. Alex lets go of his hands to turn to face him, Credence follows her example and turns to face his aunt. Alex smiles at her adopted nephew kindly and kisses his forehead. “Thank you.” She whispers before talking so everyone else can hear. “For your first birthday gift from your whole family, as dysfunctional as it may be,” Alex says getting a laugh from Credence and Newt and an eye roll from her brother. “We made you a mask that will grow with you and change to fit any masquerade outfit you choose. It is also hand charmed by each of us, you’ll know who added what charm when they activate.” She says calmly placing the handmade angel mask in Credence’s hands “Happy Birthday, my little bird.” Alex whispers in his ear as he hugs her after slipping the mask on.  
“Thank you, Auntie Alex.” Credence whispers back and they separate as another charm gets set off by Percy. The party begins, no one knows who anyone is besides who Cre is. A familiar-looking man in a Wampus mask approaches her, looking highly amused.  
“Care to dance Miss Styx,” he asks, causing her to snort having recognized her brothers' old nickname for her.  
“Certainly not but shouldn’t your first dance go to the angel or your copper headed mate?” She teases her twin, as he leads her to the dance floor. Percy gives her a sly smile as the music picks up and all she receives in answer is a shrug before being swept up into a tango. Newt often compared the Graves twins to a pair of elegant predators when they dueled, and it often translated to their dancing. Their motions were seamless, fluid movements and they made the aggressive dance practically feral. Percy finishes by dipping her and letting her go with a flourish. Alex rolls her eyes while flipping quickly over to save herself from falling on her butt.  
Walking over to the refreshment table to get some punch, Alex bypasses all the alcoholic beverages for a safer drink. “You know that’s for the underage teens.” A silky voice asks from behind her.  
“Yes, I’m quite aware but I don’t drink.” She replies kindly, turning to see who has interrupted her peace. She’s greeted by the sight of an over pompous, peacock masked, white-haired man. He’s dressed to the nines, in a turquoise vest and pants paired with some black shoes. “So, Mr. Peacock what can I do for you?” Alex asks arching a fine eyebrow up at him.  
“Dance with me,” he demands more than asks, giving her a fake, bright award-winning smile. She can automatically tell that he’s used to getting exactly what he wants, and his scar is right above his heart.  
“I don’t know, I’m still worn out from my last dance.” She replies easily, faking a sorry expression and fights not to strangle him as he continues to flirt with her. Seconds away from snapping the idiots’ wrists after he grips her arm possessively while talking to her. She’s grateful when her nephew and favorite angel taps on her shoulder. Turning her back on the rude idiot, she gives her full attention to Credence. “Yes, Cre?” She asks, laughing when he scrunches up his nose in annoyance at her.  
“Miss Styx, I’m an angel. Silly Alex.” Cre teasingly chastises her, while tugging her towards the dance floor. “Will you dance with me?” He asks her softly and blushes a little, feeling silly asking his aunt to dance.  
“Of course, my white knight.” She teases him and kisses his cheek while flipping off the Peacock behind her back. Some waltz music comes on and they face each other, Alex letting Cre lead. Chatting as they dance tell the song ends, “Go dance with your parents or that cute girl in the corner. She looks like she needs a friend.” Alex shoos him off to go dance with someone else as she tries to find somewhere to sit in peace. Almost immediately the Peacock is back by her side and going off on her about her rudeness problem. Once again seconds away from snapping the idiots’ wrist and most likely spelling him into next year. A familiar voice growls something at him from behind her.  
“Back off Peacock, she’s spoken for already and obviously doesn’t like you.” The person repeats themselves, sounding feral with annoyance as Alex and the Peacock look at them. Who happens to be another white-haired man, this time in a dashing raven mask? Wearing thin black dress slacks with a ghostly effect below the knee, and a black dress shirt.  
“Watch your back Raven, Styx.” The aggravated Peacock hisses at them darkly and stalks off in a fit.  
“Spoken For!!!” Alex roars, rounding on the raven masked twit. “I don’t know you and I don’t see a soul-mark you right foul git!” She growls lowly, trying not to draw too much attention. Causing the raven to roll his eyes and flick his wrist at his pants. The bottom of his left leg disappears long enough for her to see a matching scar under his left knee. Alex casts a quick Revelio to see if it was a fake and nothing, he was the real thing. The raven hadn’t lied to her and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it.  
“Alright, so you’re my soulmate.” Alex hums and he simply nods, letting her work through it quickly. “Well, thank you for the assistance and saving me from that cocky idiot.” She says simply before looking around for Cre.  
“Your little angel is dancing with the wampus and his mate.” The raven murmurs from her side. Alex nods when she spies the happy trio, dancing around like dorks.  
“His parents, “she mutters and turns to look at him when he slips his hand into hers. “Yes, Raven?” She asks quietly, arching an eyebrow up in question at him.

“Dance with me, Miss Styx?” He asks politely and Alex nods after a moment of thought. She lets him guide her to the dance floor and laughs lightly as one of her favorite songs comes on. He places a hand on her waist, and she places a hand on his shoulder. He takes her other hand in his and starts spinning her around in a waltz of sorts. The words begin as other couples join them on the floor.

When your soul finds the soul  
It was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart  
Through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand  
It was meant to hold  
Don’t let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever

Alex looks into the ravens' mismatched eyes and gets a sense of déjà vu. The couples around them already in their own worlds, Alex feels herself letting go.

Know there’s no one else’s  
Eyes that can see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart  
Woah oh Woah oh

Slowly the world around them melts away, ‘til all Alex can see is him. An all he can see is her gold-tinted eyes staring up at him. 

When you’re one with the one  
You were meant to find  
Everything falls in place  
All the stars a line  
When you're touched by the light  
And that it’s touched your soul  
Don’t let go

“Never,” The raven whispers as he spins her around. “I’ve found the other half, the better half of my soul. My water nymph.”  
“Who’s to say you aren’t the better half,” Alex whispers back as they sweep across the floor.

Someone comes into your life  
It’s like they’ve been in your  
Life forever  
Know there are no one else’s eyes  
That can see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high

The man lifts Alex up as he spins around and then sets her down as she lets out a tinkling laugh. Oblivious to the two men watching them dance, both happy to see Alex happy again.

Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart  
Somehow, we found our way  
To find each other  
Somehow, I found my way  
To you  
Know there are no one else’s eyes  
That can see into me  
Know-Know there are no one else’s eyes

Eyes that can see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart  
Woah oh Woah oh

And you know my heart by heart  
Woah oh Woah oh  
And you know my heart by heart  
Woah oh-  
And you know my heart by heart

As the song ends, he spins her one last time and her skirt flares out around her knees. Giving her the appearance of a beautiful top, spinning elegantly. Alex is spun back into his arms and she gets caught up in a wave of euphoria. She leans up and kisses his cheek, “A peck for my dark bird.” She murmurs in his ear before disappearing with a flash of smoke. Alex finds herself in her greenhouse next to the pool and all but collapses onto an old stone bench. “I’m an idiot,” she groans to herself, slipping her mask off sliding it into a hidden pocket. “I don’t even know him, what if I do though? No, but…he’d never love me.” Alex whispers dejectedly before standing up to wander around.


End file.
